Co-Dependant
by AmeliaReddy
Summary: Bruce and Tim are left alone on the holidays, Alfred having gone out of town. This is what goes through their minds and the gifts they give.


I don't own Batman or any of its characters, as much as I would like to.

**Hello! This is a story for the Holiday challenge, put up by 'A dream and a wish', for the forum 'In the Silence of the Night'. The theme is the first, main theme, with Batman and Robin being alone for the holidays, only each other for company. In this story, Tim Drake is Robin. And Tim Drake is an orphan, just so nobody gets the wrong idea. Okay, here we go! **

"How long will you be gone?" Bruce asked Alfred once more before he could get out the door.

"I already told you, sir," Alfred Pennyworth answered his master patiently. "I will be gone until the second week of January. I do have a family back in England, you know." Bruce nodded. He did know, but it was strange for Alfred to leave. They had always spent the holidays together, ever since his parents died.

"I know, Alfred. But it's just…" Bruce searched for the right words. He didn't want to take Alfred away from his family, but he didn't want him to leave. "The house will be so empty without you in it, that's all." Alfred shot his a knowing look.

"I know, Master Wayne, but I must go. I'll be back. And you've always got Master Tim!" That was true, and Bruce knew it. He was being selfish. He wanted Alfred all to himself. He always had had him all to himself. But it was Christmas, and it was not a time to be greedy.

"You're right," he told Alfred quietly. "And I know it." He reached over and took Alfred's bags for himself. "Let me take these out to the car for you, Alfred."

"No, Master Wayne, I couldn't possibly-" He tried to protest, but Bruce would have none of it.

"Let me take these out to the car for you," he said finally, less of a question and more of a demand. Knowing it was hopeless, Alfred gave up and was grateful for the help. The two walked out to the vehicle together, and Bruce carefully piled the suitcases into the trunk, and then helped Alfred into the car.

"Have a nice trip, Alfred," Bruce told him warmly.

"I will. Enjoy your holidays, Master Bruce. And, get Master Timothy that thing you know he wants," Alfred advised with a wink before the door slammed shut and the car sped away. That left Bruce thinking.

_What does Tim want? _Bruce wondered as he stepped back into his home. _He probably has plans anyway. _

*~B~*

"Boy do I need to make some plans," Tim muttered to himself as he exited his school building. It was finally Christmas Break, what every adolescent waits for all school year, and he had made about zero plans. All of his friends were going out of town, not that he had that many friends to begin with.

"Hey, Tim, are going anywhere for Christmas?" a petite brunette girl had asked him before lunch as they were exiting their math classroom.

"Probably just down to Greenhill," he answered modestly.

"Oh? Where's that?" She gazed at him quizzically.

"Not far," he muttered before bustling away to his locker. "Have a nice break!"

"You too," she called back, confused with his sudden need to evade her. He didn't really want to talk about going to Greenhill. It was Greenhill Cemetery, and he was going to visit his parents. They had always spent Christmas together before they'd passed, so why should death get in his way? The snow didn't really bother him. He thought a moment with his parents was worth a numb face.

Tim twisted between the kids spilling out around him and made his way down the busy streets, passing families and young couples. They hurt his heart during the holiday season, because it always used to be a happy time for him. _I still have Bruce, _Tim thought to himself. _Oh boy. What do I get for the billionaire with everything? _His expression turned to one of panic, but he shook it off. _I'll figure it out. I just have to do some serious undercover work. That's what I trained for anyway, right? _

*~B~*

The days leading up to Christmas were hard for both Tim and Bruce. They had a difficult time guessing what the other wanted. Since Bruce didn't have Alfred to go to, and he didn't want to disrupt his holiday, he had to go to someone else.

"Do you happen to know what Tim wants for Christmas?" Bruce asked quietly to Lucius Fox.

"Why would I know?" Fox asked loudly in return.

"I just thought maybe he had had some complaints or requests I could meet."

"Let me get this straight," Fox stated, looking Bruce square in the eyes. "You have no idea to get the boy, and you were hoping there was something on his wish list I happen to know about?"

"Well, yes," Bruce nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. But I'm sure he's having the same crappy luck getting you something." Bruce smiled contently.

"Thanks, Fox," he shouted as he left the room in Wayne Tower. "Just let me know if you hear something."

"But of course."

*~B~*

"Mr. Fox?" Tim peeked into the room just hours after Bruce's departure.

"What can I do for you, Timothy?" Lucius asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Well, Alfred is out of town, and I was looking for someone who might know Bruce as well as him, and you popped into my mind."

"That's flattering, but I hardly know Bruce as well as Alfred. Still, I will try to answer your questions." Tim shifted nervously.

"Do you know what Bruce wants for Christmas?" Lucius chuckled.

"What can you get for the billionaire who has everything?"

"My thoughts exactly," Tim admitted.

"Don't worry. I have just the thing. And he asked me a very similar question about you." Fox eyed Tim with a smirk.

"I know what I want," Tim said sadly, thinking about him parents. "But not even Bruce can bring my parents back from the dead." Fox shook his head.

"You'd be surprised what Bruce Wayne can accomplish."

"Okay," Tim concluded. "So what does he want?" Lucius smiled.

*~B~*

It was Christmas day and it was snowing so hard all anyone could see was white. Everyone was in their homes, with their families. All accept two particular vigilantes. Bruce Wayne's family was gone or dead, and Tim was far from being in a home, though he was with his family. He stood by a two small graves side by side. Inscribed on one was:

_Janet Drake_

_ Loving mother and loving wife_

_ She left us all too soon._

Written on the other was:

_Jack Drake_

_ Devoted Father and Husband_

_ Who will meet his loved ones in Heaven._

The insignias brought tears to Tim's eyes every time he read them. All he wanted was to see them again; to hear their voices. But even the miraculous Bruce Wayne couldn't do that. He set two small wrapped boxes down, one on each grave. In one box was a locket that had been his mothers, and he put it on his mother's grave. The locket had a key hole in the front. In the box on the headstone belonging to his father, was a small key, sized to fit the lock perfectly. He had taken them to put a small message on both, saying the same thing: _I miss you. Love, Tim. _He wiped away the tear that had frozen on his cheek, and then was startled by a horn honking at him. He jumped up, to see a sight he never though he would. It was Bruce Wayne, driving his own car.

"Want a ride back home?" He shouted out at him with a smile.

"That'd be great," Tim shouted and climbed into the back, giving one last loving glance at the cemetery.

"You know," Bruce began, "without Alfred here, you can ride in the front. I have to drive like a normal man, so you might as well sit like a normal kid." The idea had honestly never occurred to Tim, but he pounced on the invitation and leapt up front.

*~B~*

Back at the Manor, the two men sat around the fireplace. The Christmas tree sparkled so bright there was no need for the overhead lights. There was a silence before Tim decided to break it.

"I got you something," he stated, still staring into the fire. He brought his gaze up and smiled, knowing it was a gift Bruce Wayne would love. He pulled a wrapped gift out from under the tree and handed it to Bruce. He stared at it. "Go on! Open it!" He opened it hesitantly, like he had never done this before. His face changed when he saw what it was.

"'How to Relax'?" He laughed. Tim nodded.

"Open the book!" Bruce did so. His face changed once more, not into humor but into one of affection. Posted like a book mark was a round trip ticket to Costa Rica.

"Tim… But… How did you pay for this? I mean…"

"Fox chipped in," Tim admitted. "Okay, maybe he paid for all of it. But we both decided you needed a vacation. This place is driving you crazy."

"But, what about Gotham? What about you? What will happen while I'm gone?"

"Don't worry about that!" Tim yelled happily. "I can take care of Gotham while you're gone, and Alfred and Fox will take care of me. I've worked it all out. All you need to do is pack a bag. You leave in February." Bruce was speechless.

"Thank you, Tim," Bruce said warmly. "I mean it. This was really thoughtful. If not to get me out of the way for you to prove yourself." Bruce eyed Tim suspiciously, but Tim could tell it was all humor.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Now, I've got something for you." Bruce pulled another wrapped item from under the tree and handed it to Tim. He opened it fast, as a man experienced in gifts would. It was a digital picture frame, but it was different. On the back was the Wayne Enterprises logo, and on the front was a stick note saying to press play. Tim did.

It was a video reel of the day Tim first met the Flying Grayson's at the carnival. His mother was talking, and he was fooling around. Bruce was there, too. In the background. But what Tim really saw was his parents again, laughing and loving him. When the video clip was over, it began to cycle pictures of Tim, past to present. The very last picture was one of Tim and Bruce, smiling by the doorway. Tim laughed and looked up.

"What?" Bruce asked. "I couldn't help but slip one of me in there." Tim smiled. "So do you like it?" Tim set the frame down and lunged at Bruce for a hug. He seemed uncomfortable at first, but soon got used to it.

"I love it," Tim whispered. "It's exactly what I wanted."

Maybe they could get used to it being just them.


End file.
